dethklokfandomcom-20200214-history
Murmaider
Murmaider is a song by Dethklok. History The song was recorded deep within the Mariana Trench for the album Dethwater. When Dethklok showed the song to producer Dick "Magic Ears" Knubbler, he was literally blown away by the song. Dethklok eventually wrote a sequel to Murmaider called "Murmaider II: The Water God". It was also recorded in the Mariana Trench. Both songs were put onto Dethwater. While Murmaider was released on The Dethalbum, Murmaider II was not. This is because in real life, Murmaider II was written after Season 1 finished. Instead, it was released on the Dethalbum II. In 2009, the song was included in the video game Brütal Legend. Lyrics There are no fingerprints deep underwater '' ''Nothing to tie one to a crime '' ''And if you seek vengeance '' ''All you need are instruments of pain '' ''You need your '' ''Knives? Check '' ''Rope? Check '' ''Dagger? Check '' ''Chains? Check '' ''Rocks? Check '' ''Laser beams? Check '' ''Acid? Check '' ''Body Bag? Check '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''But beware '' ''For when you quench your blood thirst '' ''Others will seek their vengeance on you '' ''And they won't rest until you're dead '' ''They'll have their '' ''Shiv? Check '' ''Pipe? Check '' ''Hammer? Check '' ''Axe? Check '' ''Subject? Check '' ''Location? Check '' ''Desire? Check '' ''Vengeance? Check '' ''Hold your breath, swim and strain '' ''The smell of death, can't escape '' ''Blood will cloud and drift away '' ''Attract the murders of mermaids '' ''It's so cold they all know '' ''What you've done, you can't run '' ''Vengeance is the law for thee '' ''A thousand leagues below the sea '' ''You've been tracked, you've been seen '' ''Murdering the next kin '' ''Ate their hearts,drank their blood '' ''Washed your fins in blackened mud '' ''Now you swim try to hide '' ''Heart beats faster from inside '' ''Thought it was a big charade '' ''Your life was ended by mermaids '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Murmaider '' ''Swords? Check '' ''Saws? Check '' ''Clubs? Check '' ''Claws? Check '' ''Hatred? Check '' ''Anger? Check '' ''Mermaid? Check '' ''Murder? Check '' ''Murder '' ''Murder '' ''Mermaid murder Murder Murder Mermaid murder Murder Murder Mermaid murder Murder Murder Mermaid murder Your life was ended by mermaids Your life was ended by mermaids '' ' '' Music video A music video was made, and released with the Season 2 DVD of Metalocalypse. The story's protagonists are multiple killer mermaids. The video starts off with the mermaids attacking a cluster of fish eggs guarded by centaur-like beings with crablike legs. The mermaids kill all of the guards and destroy the eggs, then move on. As they are swimming, the antagonist, a red-skinned mermaid, arrives and murders all of them except for a young child. The video then cuts to Dethklok performing the song in water tanks similar to the one Toki was put into. Later, it goes back to the sole surviving mermaid, now an adult, who arrives and does battle with the red-skinned mermaid. The video puts emphasis on the numerous weapons/emotions listed in the lyrics that Nathan says "check" after. The video for Murmaider was also released with the deluxe edition of the Dethalbum II. It was also released onto Dethklok's official YouTube channel; however, it, along with the video for "Thunderhorse", was taken off due to nudity, as the mermaids in the video are all topless, although it is still available for viewing on YouTube due to other users uploading the video. Trivia * The Russian animation studio Red MEDUSA, which has gained attention in the fandom with a Face Fisted-persiflage, released a parody sequel by the name of BATMETAL RETURNS on its YouTube-channel 'ArhyBES' in September 2015 using Murmaider as the core song and theme. In the same style as its predecessor, the video is about Batman saving Aquaman from the Little Mermaid and SpongeBob SquarePants. Category:Songs Category:Dethklok Songs Category:Deth Metal Music Category:Dethklok